What a car ride! XD
by ryoulover130210
Summary: When Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Bakura are driving home from a bar in the middle of the night, their car runs out of gas and they break down. The two couples split up to try and get help. What shall happen? And what does an owl have to do with anything? RxB


"Slow down!" Marik said in an annoyed tone while rolling his violet eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Malik whined as he sped up.

Bakura smirked and looked over to Ryou, who was asleep on the backseat next to him.

"Hey Bakura," Malik asked with a sly smile as he looked back at Bakura through the mirror (ya know, the mirrors in the cars to see what's behind you? I think it's called a rear view mirror, but I'm not quite sure! XD). "Why are you looking at Ryou with such a suggestive expression on your face?" Marik snickered.

Bakura, fuming by now, shouted, "SHUT UP!"

"He's blushing..." Malik whispered loud enough for Bakura to hear. Marik was laughing non stop by now.

Ryou stirred in his sleep and Bakura hushed the two psychotic blonde Egyptians. Seeing that Ryou was just trying to get in a more confertable position and wasn't waking up anytime soon, Bakura bonked Marik and Malik on their heads.

"Ouch! Stop that 'Kura! I'm trying to drive!" Malik said as he struggled to stop the car from swerving.

Bakura's eye twitched fore a minute before he totally lost it. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! IT'S BAKURA! B- A- K- U-"

"What's wrong 'Kura?" A soft voice interupted. Bakura jumped up and scratched his head while looking at his now wide awake albino hikari.

"Eh... Nothing Ryou... Did Malik wake you?"

"Actually..." 1

"YOU'RE DEAD MALIK!" Bakura growled as he tried to punch Malik (although it was pretty difficult because Malik was in the seat in front of him).

Marik chuckled. "Oh, so little Ryou can call you 'Kura and Malik and I can't?" He asked playfully in between laughs.

Bakura punched Marik in the arm and sunk back into the seat pouting.

"Ooooo! Bakura's been caught!"

"Shut up Malik!" Bakura warned.

"I'm proud of you Malik! You're finally slowing down!" Marik said with a smile as the car began to lose speed.

"Hey, I'm not doing this!" Malik cried as he tried in vain to speed the car up.

"Get to the side of the road you baka!" Bakura yelled as Malik did just that and the car came to an abrumpt stop.

No one said a word as Malik tried to start up the car numerous times.

"Wow... Ok Malik, that is _definitely_the last time I ask you to drive me somewhere!" Marik said, breaking the akward silence.

Ryou looked at the two egyptians innocently. "What happened, did it run out of gas?" Everyone then turned to look at Malik.

Malik then cried in defence, "Don't look at me! It was on E!"

Bakura slapped his forehead. Marik then said, "Uh Malik? E stands for empty... we're out of gas..."

Malik tapped his chin. "But I thought E stood for Entire and F stood for Frivolous?"

Bakura then looked up before saying, "Do you even know what Frivolous means?"

Malik pouted. "No but it sounds cool and besides, that's beside the point!"

Bakura growled and opened up the car door; he was tired (and partially drunk from partying at the club all night might I remind you) and there was no way in hell that he was going to stay cooped up in the car with those two lunatics! Especially with all of their suggestive talk about what they were going to do once they got home. To state it blankly, Bakura _really_ didn''t want to know.

Now, being in the car alone all night with Ryou was a totally different story. He could think of plenty of interesting things the two of them could do together. Still, being the tempered Bakura that us fangirls all know and love, he began to kick the car roughly.

"What the heck's wrong with you you vile machine?! START GOSH DARN IT!!" He stopped when he felt a conferting hand on his shoulder. Bakura turned around to see who it was, and was met with the site of his hikari's chibi brown eyes. He smiled and thanked the gods that he had a hikari like him. He squeezed the boy's other hand (the one that wasn't on his shoulder) and jumped before growling in annoyment as Malik said, "Ooooo!! Is there something you're not telling us 'Kura?" 2

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU CRAZY EGYPTIAN THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY BOYFRIEND'S FRIENDS!"

Marik and Malik looked at Bakura with their mouths wide open. Bakura blinked before realizing what he had just said. "Oh snap..."

No more than a few seconds after Bakura said that, Malik ran over and hugged Bakura and Ryou.

"Awwww!! You guys are soooo cute together!" Malik cried. Ryou blushed as Marik walked over to Bakura.

Marik then bonked Bakura on the head. "What the hell was that for?" Bakura said.

"For not telling me sooner!" Marik said and laughed.

Malik hugged the two of them tighter and Bakura's eye twitched. "I'm gonna-" Malik started before he was interupted by Bakura.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Bakura finally yelled as he pushed Malik off of him. A car then drove by and noticing this, Ryou said, "How are we going to get home guys? Bakura broke my cellphone last week and the nearest town is like, ten miles away..."

"I guess Marik-kun and I are just gonna have to walk there and get help then!" Malik suggested.

Bakura looked at Malik, awe struck. "You're going to walk ten miles in the dark?" Malik smiled cutely. "Yeps!" He declared in triumph.

Ryou looked out into the night. Then, once they heard what sounded like an owl in the distance, Ryou began to shake.

"Are you coming with us Ryou? Or are you going to stay with Mr. Temper Problem?" Marik asked, gesturing to Bakura.

"Don't push it..." Bakura growled.

"I-" Ryou started but then yelped as the owl swooped over them. Ryou ran and hid behind Bakura.

"I'll take that as a no..." Marik said.

"See you peeps laters!!" Malik said as he grabbed Marik's arm and walked off.

Ryou hugged Bakura from behind and whimpered softly. Bakura blinked. What should he do? He hadn't seen his hikari this scared since the time he had a terrible nightmare and begged Bakura to stay with him (I might write a one-shot about this later if you guys want me to! Review and tell me!). Bakura turned around so that he was facing Ryou and held the boy close to him.

"I'm sorry 'Kura... You must think that I'm acting pretty silly... It's just..." He pulled Bakura closer. "I've heard many scary stories about couples breaking down in the middle of the night like this and-" He held Ryou tighter as the boy cried softly into his chest. "I don't want to lose you yami..." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura's eyes softened at this and he pulled away from the boy a bit and wiped away his tears. "I'm not going anywhere..." He cooed.

Ryou looked up at him, his eyes shining with unfallen tears. "Promise?"

Bakura smiled and nodded with his hand rested on Ryou's damp cheek. "I promise..."

Ryou smiled cutely and then a cold wind shook both of them and Bakura held Ryou again. "Let's get in the car... I hope that baka had enough brains in that thick skull of his to leave the door unlocked for us..." 3 Bakura said as he held Ryou's hand and opened the car door.

Bakura sighed in relief and sat down before pulling the boy in the car with him and closing the door. Ryou hugged Bakura and whispered softly against his neck, "It's really dark in here... Is there a flashlight anywhere?" Bakura's face twisted in confusion and then disappointment as he pulled away and looked for a flashlight; he thought that Ryou was going to kiss him...

"Here you go..." Bakura said as he turned on the flashlight and handed it to his hikari. He then tried to hide a pout as he looked out the window. Ryou blinked innocently and tapped Bakura on the shoulder. Bakura grunted in response.

"Are you cold?" Ryou asked sweetly. Bakura looked at him before taking his chance and tackling him against the car door.

"Wha?" Ryou managed to say before Bakura kissed him softly. Ryou melted into him and pulled him closer. Bakura then pushed his tongue into Ryou's sweet and willing mouth. They stayed like this for a while, lost in the moment together. Then, they heard something scratching the top of the car.

Ryou jumped up immediately and Bakura jumped as well, hitting his head on the roof of the car. Ryou whimpered and latched onto Bakura pathetically. Bakura looked at Ryou and then locked all of the car doors. He then made a decision.

"Ryou, I'm gonna go outside and see what that was, alright?" Ryou looked at him fearfully.

"But 'Kura!" Bakura kissed him.

"I'll be fine alright? I promise." Bakura then walked outside and looked at the roof of the car. Seeing that there was nothing there, he looked around and there in front of him, was a huge tree. He could see two green eyes in the branches and he tried to figure out what it was.

Suddenly, the "monster" with green eyes flew out of the tree and Bakura smirked once he realized that it was that same owl from earlier. He figured that the owl had just landed on the roof of the car and that's what made the scratching noise.

He was about to turn around, when he heard Ryou scream from inside the car. Panicing, Bakura sprinted to the car and opened up the door. Ryou grabbed on to him, shaking with tears. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked.

"S- something w- was crawling o- on my arm!" Ryou sobbed. Bakura raised an eyebrow and lifted Ryou out of the truck. He then set him down and grabbed the flashlight from the floor of the car and looked around. That was when he saw it; it was the hugest spider Bakura had ever seen. He opened the other car door and kicked it out. The spider flew in the air for a second and then the owl came and ate in in mid-air (I didn't know if owls really ate spiders or not, but I thought that it would be soooo ironic if it ate the spider! lolz).

Bakura couldn't help but bust out laughing at this. He then heard Ryou giggle behind him. He turned around and looked at the boy who had new tears from laughing so hard running down his face. Bakura smiled before picking up his hikari and spinning him around. Ryou laughed even harder and then Bakura threw him over his shoulders before setting Ryou down on the back seat of the car.

Bakura smirked and started to tickle Ryou. Ryou couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll only stop if you kiss me Ryou!" Bakura said playfully.

"Never!" Ryou joked in beteween laughs.

Once it got to the point that Ryou could hardly breathe, Bakura gave him a second chance. "You sure you don't want a kiss?"

Ryou then cried, "Mercy! Mercy!" He then panted once Bakura stopped tickling him. Ryou then smiled sweetly once he had caught his breath and suddenly pulled Bakura on top of him in the car. Bakura raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Ryou kissed Bakura heatedly. Bakura moaned in Ryou's mouth when the boy's tongue entered his mouth.

Then once pulling back for breath, Bakura kissed a sensitive spot on Ryou's neck. Ryou moaned softly and pulled his head back, giving Bakura more acess. While Bakura was busy doing this, Ryou slipped his hands inside Bakura's shirt and ran his hands over his yami's smooth chest. Bakura smiled and held the boy closer before kissing him again. Ryou's trailed back to the outside of his shirt and he began to unbutton it. Bakura helped him pull it off for a split second before he kissed Ryou again.

Then, they heard giggling coming from outside. Knowing exactly who it was, Bakura growled, they had spoiled such a good moment. Ryou and him had been so close-

"Oooooo!! Go for it Bakura!" Malik cheered. Ryou blushed and tried to hide himself by snuggling his face in Bakura's hair. Bakura kissed Ryou on the cheek before turning around.

"Ha ha..." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes and putting his shirt back on. "Thanks a lot you bakas..."

"You're welcome!" Malik said cutely.

Bakura then stopped. "Wait a second, how the heck did you two get back over here so fast?"

Malik giggled. "It turns out that I had my phone in my back pocket the whole time, so we decided to come back and call Ishizu to come and get us."

Ryou smiled. "I'm glad we're going home!"

Bakura smirked; he was glad that they were going home too. Him and Ryou had a _lot _to finish!

* * *

1. It's ironic cuz Bakura was actually the one that woke him up! lol

2. Marik and Malik don't know that Ryou and Bakura are together as a couple

3. If ya didn't know, he's talking about Malik! LOL

Hello again guys! Sorry for the late updates, school has been soooo hectic lately!! hits head against wall. Anywhoos, I hope you guys enjoyed this! There is a possibility that I might make a few new fanfics out of these... I just don't know what you guys want me to work on first, if you want me to write them at all! XD Here are the options:

I can write a one-shot about what Marik and Malik did on the way to find help (I got cute ideas for this one and it'll be fun because I've never done a fanfic with them as the pairing before! )

I can write a one-shot lemon for Bakura and Ryou and tell ya'll what they "finished" once they got home (I was going to put a lemon in there at first, but I didn't know if ya'll would like it or not! It would be fun to write a lemon though; I've never written one before! XD)

Or last but not least, I can write a fanfic about when Ryou has the nightmare and Bakura cheers him up (This one would be ADORABLE!! )

Please review guys and tell me if you guys want me to write any of these, you have the power!! lolz All you gots to do is press that tiny purple button and all of ur dreams will come true!! Not really! XD lol Here's some Bakura fun for ya!!

**Bakura has a new Favorite Word**

Bakura: "Why won't you start you baka?"

Marik: "Uh... you do know that the car is an inatimine (I now that I spelled that wrong! Just think of it as non-living) object right?"

Bakura: "Shut up you baka!"

Malik: **slaps forehead **"Some things never change..."

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh... WHY CAN'T IT BE MINE!? **sobs**


End file.
